A Foxy Young Man And The Wallflower
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. With no memory of who he is and where he came from, Naruto has to somehow survive with four other boys in High School for hoards of fan-girls chasing after them, but not only that, the boys have to turn the Landlady's niece into a proper lady for free rent, yet, why is it whenever he looks into Sunako's eyes his head hurts, best to wait and see. Up For Adoption.


**Sorry but this is only a one-shot, simply because I'm trying to think how to continue my other main stories, The New Fox Of Steel and Naruto The Devil Caller.**

 **I thought it would be interesting if Naruto was in The Wallflower world, since he is a wild, confident boy, plus it would be interesting to see how he'd be around the 4 boys.**

 **A Foxy Young Man And The Wallflower**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Unknown Street Corner**

It was raining heavy, Mine Nakahara, or as she likes to be called "Auntie," for some unknown reason, was out in this downpour, holding a umbrella, she was making her way home, that is until she spots something, or in this case someone, sitting under a closed shop, wrapped in a ragged cloak/blanket, trying to stay out of the rain by using the shop's rain cover to stay dry and warm.

Being the curious person that she is, Auntie couldn't help but wonder who the person was, that is until said person looks up, feeling as though someone was looking at him, that's when Auntie gasps in surprise.

There before her was a handsomely rugged young man, no older then 16 or 18, with dirty blond hair, showing he needs a shower, with deep blue, confused eyes, and to stick a pin in it, he even has whisker marks, making him look like a cute cat or fox.

She also manages to see something orange under his cloak/blanket, it almost looks like an orange jacket, but it was shredded, he was also bare footed.

Slowly moving towards the young man, she smiles kindly to him, "Hello young man, my name is Mine Nakahara, by the looks of things you are ether lost, homeless or have nowhere to go, would you like to come live with me, I promise you'll be safe there."

With his confusion going higher, the young blond asks his question, "W-Why would you want to help me miss-" "Please, just call me Auntie."

Blinking at being interrupted, he continued again, only a little stronger this time, "Why would you want to help me Auntie?"

The now nicknamed "Auntie" smiled kindly at him, "Because I can't help myself but try and rescue all the handsome strays and give them a place to live."

Causing the confused blond to have a sweat-drop, thinking, " _How many "strays" does she have!?_ " Moving on from that thought, he couldn't help but think it would be better to have a safe place to call home, along with how this woman seems really interesting, so with a tied smile, he gets up, showing he was an inch or 2 taller than Auntie, replies, "Alright, I guess it would be safer than being in the streets, Auntie, besides, if I live at your place things might be interesting."

With Auntie smiling along with the boy, "By the way, what's your name?"

His eyes widen slightly, realising he hadn't told her, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away uncomfortably, he replied "I, um, I don't know," Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a thin metal plate with a spiralling-leaf design on the front of it, "I can't remember who I am, but I woke up in an ally with next to me, with this written on the back of it."

Turning the plate over, Auntie saw what was written on the back, with it scratched into the plate, saying **Naruto Uzumaki 10/10/XX** , in a child-like way, allowing Auntie to realise it may have belonged to the young blond before her, with a caring smile she says to him, "It would seem to me that you have amnesia young man, but since this plate belongs to you we at least know your name and how old you are, you may not know who you are, but you can have a new start at my place."

Thinking things through, the now named, Naruto, couldn't help but think, " _Yeah, I might not remember, but this is a good chance to start all over again, since I feel like if I remember, I might not like what I remember._ " Walking next to Auntie, the 2 make their way to where she lives, with the young Naruto not knowing where this new adventure might take him.

 **The End.**

 **I'm gonna leave it here because I accidentally pressed something and it got rid of everything that I wrote after this part, so sorry that it's too short, but I hope someone understands where I'm going with this and if they need help just ask me, after all, no-one wants spoilers for what might happen during the story.**

 **As for the possible pairing(s) it'll be discussed, along with everything else, between me and the one who adopts this story.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or The Wallflower.**


End file.
